<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>脑洞合集 by 7929</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307194">脑洞合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929'>7929</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>各种方右位的雷人脑洞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lofter你为何屏蔽这玩意？？？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.援交（？）金主文（未写）</p><p>阴差阳错本来想资助成绩优异的贫穷学生重返校园结果莫名其妙变成包养关系的上条先生和不知道怎么回事居然破产了那就当成损坏大楼（？）导致欠了八兆被理事长追讨欠款走投无路（？）的第一位</p><p>教主：？？？上条先生还只是个未成年的普通高中生哦？</p><p>第一位：烦死了我知道但是只有在你这他才不会追上来啊</p><p>然后第一位脾气暴躁地辅导教主做功课，脾气暴躁地偶尔做饭，脾气暴躁地喂猫，脾气暴躁地照顾萝莉（。</p><p>虽然名义上是包养但是因为上条先生的不幸定律，银行卡被吞出门忘带钱包走路撞上小孩子结果对方是小偷etc，以及虽然欠了八兆但对生活质量依旧有蜜汁要求的第一位，经常会发生一方通行拿卡结账的情况</p><p>教主：？？？你不是说你欠的钱根本还不上吗！</p><p>第一位：还不上就不还了啊，他又没停我卡</p><p>某天土御门光天化日之下夜闯教主宿舍发现两个人在同居，“这两个人什么时候关系这么好了·JPG！”</p><p>然后开始时不时履行暗部职责（咦？）上门讨债</p><p>一方通行你出来别躲在里面不出声我知道你在家你有本事同居你有本事还钱啊（不是）</p><p>第一位：作为金主你应该霸气地将欠款甩在他脸上</p><p>教主：会砸死人的而且上条先生也没有八兆用来甩！上条先生也不是金主！</p><p>第一位：那把钱直接转给我也可以</p><p>教主：并没有八兆！连八千都不会有的！</p><p>第一位：啊……虽然有点失望但是没关系，毕竟我是不管你对我做什么都不会讨厌你的类型</p><p>教主：啊——你那好像恋爱游戏人物的发言是怎么回事啊！你对自己定位有误吧你明明是缠着我的不幸化身啊！</p><p> </p><p>2.不知道什么背景但应该不是原作的短篇（未写）</p><p>教主被派去处理被谣传成吸血鬼的一方通行君，因为神奇的右手能够消除一切牛鬼蛇神（不）当然也包括吸血鬼，然后刚过去就因为不幸定律再次发动右手受伤裹成粽子，想着就算这样也没关系去碰了一方通行，然而除了对方的“找茬吗你”什么现象都没发生<br/>以为是因为隔着东西太多＋对方力量十分强大才没有消除的原因，上条当麻忍辱负重（并没有）跟在一方通行身边，经过这样那样的日常发现这位白发吸血鬼既没有伤人也没有害人而且心思意外单纯，这个时候右手已经恢复了所以日常非常小心翼翼怕碰到对方</p><p>再接下来就是萤火之森（？）的剧情，意外中抓住一方通行的教主反应过来后立刻松手说对不起，但本以为会消失的吸血鬼先生一脸mdzz表示你突然抽什么疯啊？教主疑惑地用右手在对方身上到处摸但是除了得到一方通行君的小拳拳捶胸口（并不是）外没有奇怪现象，震惊地问对方你不是吸血鬼吗，然后再次收获mdzz表情</p><p> </p><p>3.本来应该是用来开车的设定却充满校园八嘎感（未写）</p><p>双性设定的第一位和不知道为什么同居中那就是上条先生家被炸了无处可去（？）借宿在暂时与监护人分开单独租房的一方通行家中，经过这样那样比如洗澡的时候不小心打开浴室门之类的恶俗原因终于确认了第一位性别。</p><p>你他妈那副表情什么意思啊！</p><p>我跟土御门赌过你是男是女来着，这样的话算谁赢呢真是苦恼……？等等？我错了？上条先生只是为了缓解尴尬才开了个玩笑……</p><p>去死啊！</p><p> </p><p>4.同样设定放在未元通行里就变得不一样了呢（车开了，后续坑了）</p><p>没什么剧情，干就完事了</p><p> </p><p>5.天雷的抹布剧情（写了前篇）</p><p>无聊到在昏暗小巷子里随便（）的百合子和以为闯入犯罪现场的教主，是失忆前的上条同学</p><p>是打不过他们，但也不能放着你不管</p><p>搞什么，这个时候还要发表英雄宣言吗？</p><p>跟英雄什么的无关啊！我只是……不能对呼救的人视而不见</p><p>你耳朵有问题吗？我什么时候“呼救”了？</p><p>所以才更不能不管啊！你连怎么呼救都忘记了！</p><p> </p><p>6.来自贴吧老哥的性别不明梗（未写）</p><p>来自贴吧，一方通行不是性别不明，而是没有性别的天使，然后根据他在人间喜欢人的性别不同发育不同，一般来说喜欢男性的时候身体会逐渐发育为女性，喜欢女性就会相反</p><p>对感情懵懵懂懂这样那样终于跟教主展开纯情恋爱的一方通行想到这个问题就去问教主喜欢男还是喜欢女，还处于日常亲密仅限于牵手拥抱都会脸红，亲吻会造成两人同时大脑当机的纯爱桥段中的上条先生表示男女都无所谓，我喜欢一方通行</p><p>一方通行：……这性别要怎么分化</p><p>是最后也不知道分化成什么性别的天使桑和上条桑的故事</p><p> </p><p>7.援交（坑了，上班族变高中生）</p><p>欠债还钱天经地义（不是），被非法势力坑害的援交少女（并不）百合子和老实上班族</p><p>我自己说都雷</p><p> </p><p>8.（坑了）<br/>不知道怎么概括……大概是用木原君视角和上帝视角各写一遍的下三路剧情，前面大概率会是研究室play和童车（←良心受到考验</p><p>9.白老二相关？（未写）</p><p>白老二x第一位的床戏，然而白老二只是身体遵循曾经的身体欲望，心里憧憬的是教主（），然后一边啪一边诚实地叙述</p><p>第一位：同担拒否……不对，你敢动他一下我捏爆你</p><p> </p><p>10.真·教主（未写）</p><p>我要看真·教主x真·护法！！！！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 上一双性转百合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果百合子是那种真的巨平巨平的类型，可能平时嫌麻烦就不想穿bra，条条在体育课换衣服的时候发现苦口婆心劝女孩子还是注意一下，哪怕你穿个吊带呢？方说多一层布你也不嫌热啊？条条只好拿出以前活动穿礼服时用的乳贴，结果天太热再一运动就掉了（。），但是大家都没看出来啥因为本来就很平，只有百合子本人意识到，觉得有点羞耻，条条看她脸色红红的很纠结又不想动以为生理期，就去关心同学（x）问她有没有事，百合子气死，于是趁着跑步的时候排她后面把条鞋给踩掉好几次</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 白蛇传（伪）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我主要是看青蛇上头想把白蛇传也再温一遍（（（正好都是白的那我来代个方吧</p><p>（极度弱智不要和我计较→）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>方是白蛇，一开始很凶残，后来要吃人的时候被路过的条阻止（揍）了，于是悔过自新及时向善免得堕落成魔，方想报恩就化形去人间找条，剧情进行到某个不懂爱的去警告条，你家里是不有个一身白的美人？那是条千年白蛇精不能留</p><p>条 : ？千年！难怪茵蒂克丝吃那么多，这就叫修行吗</p><p>然后条回家看小茵逗斯芬克斯玩，不禁思索蛇蛇猫猫也可相处得如此融洽，天下大同不是梦呀</p><p>看电影蛇刚化形的时候不太会走路，那可能本来是想过来报恩结果走路太累了就整天在家趴着，条还要定期拽他去锻炼身体</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 实验动物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>方讲情话</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>方小的时候是被隔离着养的，住的地方就是那种大片大片的白色的舱室，平时上课也不会有“红红的苹果，绿绿的叶子，蓝蓝的天空”这种可爱措辞，对颜色的形容就跟正常人有偏差，比如方第一次照镜子看到自己眼睛，会说自己的眼睛是受伤的红色，做实验的颜色是青色，光谱图什么颜色都有，像一大把药丸，被这样养大的方遇到了条。</p><p>“啊，是心会跳的很快的颜色。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 磨掉野兽的牙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>黑条（？）x人外（？）方</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上条在某天捡到一只凶兽，当然，捡的时候看不出来，只是一个伤痕累累躺在地上的白发少年。</p><p>白发的少年睁开眼睛成了红眼睛的小怪物，冲着正照顾着他的恩人的动脉咬过去，条避开，从少年张开的嘴里露出的尖利犬齿中意识到捡回来的不是人，或者说，不完全是人。</p><p>上半年的时候新闻报道查获了一个暗地里进行人体实验的研究室，拿各种生物与人类的DNA融合造出伦理上不知道有没有人权的玩意儿，这些奇奇怪怪的实验个体被那几个疯狂科学家在警察破开门之前扔到了大街上，顷刻间就跑得没了踪影。</p><p>上条想起主持人严厉的警告:实验个体以人肉为食。</p><p>白发红眼的小怪物呲着牙，上条听着他野兽一样的低吼于是他再扑过来的时候按住他的头摔在了地上，凶兽登时就没了力气，又晕了过去。</p><p>他再醒过来干咳了几声，扶着脑袋坐起来，上条等他开口，想如果还是不说人话就再打晕一次好了。不过他还是说话了，磕磕巴巴地你是谁这是哪。</p><p>上条欣慰地笑了。</p><p>他们的同居生活并不轻松，凶兽第三次醒过来的时候告诉上条自己叫一方通行，编号A001，同时挣扎着起身要出去，上条按住他让他休息，一方通行吸着口水让上条把手拿开。</p><p>“我真的很饿，别逼我了。”</p><p>上条完全无视他的话。</p><p>他的手被咬下来几块肉，一方通行再清醒的时候看着上条缠的纱布表情十分微妙，他打翻上条端来的粥问你到底懂不懂我吃不了人类的饭？</p><p>“你就是人啊。”</p><p>“我不是！”</p><p>“你不吃饭会饿死。”</p><p>“你留我在这儿才会被咬死。”</p><p>他不知道上条一个怎么看都是普通男子高中生的样子哪来那么大的力气能按着他喂饭，灌进去的东西过后无一例外全被吐出来了，一方通行一边呕着一边报复性地回头看门口的上条。</p><p>老虎的胃没法吃草。</p><p>他人类的意识越来越少，每次他醒过来不是咬着上条血肉模糊的胳膊就是把门抓得破破烂烂，终于有一次他醒过来看到了不同的场面:他在啃噬一个少女的脖子。</p><p>少女是他们的邻居。</p><p>一方通行终于承受不住继续活着，上条蹲下来擦干净他身上的血，边擦边说对不起你们啊，回来晚了。他们回屋，凶兽请求他的管理员放他去死。</p><p>“或者被警察带走处理，我宁愿自己死的痛快点。”</p><p>“总会有更好的办法的。”</p><p>“我早晚有一天彻底做不成人。”</p><p>“总有办法的。”</p><p>警察第三天来他家了解情况，上条应付着他们的提问，有个警察看见拖沓着走出来的一方通行，问这是谁。</p><p>“陪我度假的女朋友，休息不好嗓子有点哑了。”上条揽过少年的腰，顺手把裙子往下拽了拽，警察看着手上的勒痕，露出懂了的神色。</p><p>“例行检查张开嘴吧。”</p><p>死去的少女被认定是［实验动物］作案，这群东西的牙齿与常人不同，且作为野兽也不会为了隐藏身份磨去牙齿，因为那同样意味着他们会无法狩猎。</p><p>一方通行做出“啊——”的口型，警察瞅着他整齐光洁的牙，点点头，交代有什么异常要赶紧报警，最近要注意安全云云，男高中生答应得很痛快。</p><p>他们休息得不好的那一晚，上条扳正他的脸，一点一点把突出的犬齿磨平，一方通行初始忍着，后来又露出了兽性，挣扎着要咬人，上条把他捆起来继续工作，后来他人类的意识又清醒过来，他说，你放手吧，让我死就可以。</p><p>而不论他怎样做，哭闹，请求，绝望，上条都充耳不闻，坚定地，甚至是温柔地继续着动作。</p><p>最后他终于做完了，他摸着平整的牙，解开绳子，轻柔地吻了怪物的额头。</p><p>“早点休息，要来点睡前牛奶吗。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 杀死阿尔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ABO设定，A和O如果发情期内没有有效性交或服用抑制类药物会发情过度致死，方是O但幼年经历导致（基本上）没有发情期，然而信息素非常特殊能诱发绝大多数A进入发情期，然后方就成了alpha杀手（真的杀人那种</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>巨巨巨巨烂俗下流梗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一连处理好几起alpha发情死（……）案件的条持续跟进案情揣摩凶手想法，终于在某天深夜跟方相逢在旧公寓楼里，直觉告诉这两人对面大概是那个难缠的敌手，于是下意识释放信息素（什么逻辑）</p><p>然而条也是很特殊的A，往日里只表现出他不受任何信息素影响，这次附带了意外效果……出生后大概是头一次闻到alpha的信息素的方陷入了发情期…………</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 爱情魔药失效了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一方通行喝下了迷情剂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HP梗 → 有人想看第一位出丑所以做了迷情剂让他爱上无辜的上条同学（其实不无辜因为大家都知道他们打过几架方还被搞得很难堪）后会是什么样子，结果喝了之后方表现得跟平时一样完全没有任何变化（。</p><p>喝下迷情剂的人会闻到特定的味道，那方大概率会闻到条洗衣液或者洗发水的味道还会奇怪室友什么时候换了条同款（等等你怎么知道是同款！</p><p> </p><p>彩蛋:制作药水的人以为是失效所以很生气地全喝了，于是条在本学期莫名其妙地收获了一个疯狂追求者 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 胜者即是正义★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大家都变成了律师</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>然后说到律师嘛，方就不太适合当律师……尤其遇到那种律师剧常见问题时感觉他会直接在法庭连着法官一起揍……“我忍到现在连张桌子都没拍烂很了不起吧……？？？”</p><p>不过要想也应该会有趣，全员律师设定，LV5都在一个事务所里，方是胜率百分百NO.1律师，但是接案子不管人好坏所以风评很差，琴就是正义的人权律师，年纪小出名早，是事务所形象代言人，结果因为一件案子这俩人杠上了，方做被告人辩护，琴就输得很惨，眼睁睁看着被告要脱罪，回去还被警告→同个事务所不能同时做起诉方和被告人的律师，正好条不是这个事务所的，又跟琴认识，听说以后就跑去帮忙，条就不是那种名牌名院毕业的事务所也很普通，穿的西装也都蛮平价（甚至有时候穿西装配运动鞋！），结果当天打官司就赢了，不仅把方之前做的辩护全推翻还让被告判了重刑……</p><p>方第一次打输官司快气死了，回去就开始查这小子哪来的结果履历表怎么看怎么平平无奇到让人生疑</p><p>后来他们发现了惊天大阴谋（随便最后是马是C）开始合作，慢慢就搞起来了</p><p> </p><p>琴是事务所公关招牌！她本来很晨间剧觉得当律师是为了正义，还挺高兴事务所捧她，还经常接案子不要钱（家境好），结果后来发现事务所就是拿她提升社会口碑，慈善都懒得做！提业绩全靠阿方，二哥这种（琴看来的）邪恶律师</p><p>不过风评很差的高胜率体废律师和正义晨间剧运动神经发达律师配置不就是李狗嗨😂，所以我搞半天脑了个方琴脑洞？？？</p><p>想象方对琴说→你去热带雨林跟猩猩相扑几回合脑子才能清醒点</p><p>琴→把方扛起来扔出圈外</p><p>或者</p><p>蜂→啊哈★？她真的可以跟猩猩相扑……等下！</p><p>琴→把方扛起来扔出圈外，把蜂扛起来打屁股 </p><p> </p><p>二哥应该是那种技巧丰富年少有为的精英律师，经常说着说着→（心想）我刚刚说了个好绝妙的比喻，我是天才吧←然后对方的辩护律师也没话可说因为他确实是，跟方就王不见王但是会悄悄听庭审</p><p>然后因为对社长不满开始单接案子跟方对上了</p><p>方:有病啊，打着官司呢你在证人面前举办童话汇演</p><p>定规姐姐作为二哥秘书，在他俩打成一团在地上翻滚的时候淡定观战，绝不偏袒任何一方🤔</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>